The Other Nine
by Manganese Nodule
Summary: While Naruto is training in the Land of Waves, he finds a mysterious shinobi in a boat in the ocean. He claims to have come from a mysterious land across the sea to the east, where he escaped a great evil akin to the Akatsuki. He and eight others are like Naruto in that they have something sealed in them, but it is not the tailed beasts. NaruHina. Some Sakura and Sasuke bashing.


Summary: While Naruto is training in the Land of Waves, he finds a mysterious shinobi in a boat in the ocean. He claims to have come from a mysterious land across the sea to the east, where he escaped a great evil akin to the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my original character Akaike Ashihei and other original elements of the story.

Disclaimer 2: This will not be canon, and even the parts where it resembles canon it might be a little different, so do not post annoying reviews about the order of things in canon, because I do not care.

Chapter 1: Found

Naruto rolled around in his sleep. Something was pressing into his back causing his some discomfort.

"This bed is not very comfortable," Naruto said with his eyes still closed, just woken up from sleep. He was very tired after training all of yesterday and into the night. He opened his eyes and was entirely confused when he saw trees around him and a bright blue sky above him.

"No wonder that bed was so uncomfortable," Naruto thought out loud. "But wait, why I am in a forest?" Then he remembered that he had passed out after training in tree climbing. Chakra control was his worst skill, and Kakashi had been mainly trying to teach Sasuke due to him being the last loyal Uchiha and the only access Konoha had to the valuable sharingan. He had finally figured it out and was so excited that he just kept training until he fainted.

He was so tired that he just laid there until he heard a rustling in the bushes around him. He wondered if any of his teammates noticed or cared that he wasn't there. He knew at least Kakashi would, do to him being responsible for his safety, and the Hokage would kill him if any harm came to Naruto

"Who's there. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, is that you?"  
"Hello there," a pretty young girl with long, brown hair came out out the surrounding forest and sat with him. "Why are you sleeping on the ground, do you have anywhere else to go?"  
"I was training to climb trees without my hands to practice my chakra control and I finally got it but I trained until I passed out," Naruto said scratching his head. "What are you doing here?"  
"I am here to gather some herbs to help a friend to get well. Why do you train so hard, pushing your body until it faints?"  
"Because I want to become the next Hokage so the entire village will recognize me and respect me. I want to be like the fourth Hokage, who saved everyone in the village, but without the dying part!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.  
"A nice dream. I just want to protect my precious people. Protecting precious people is the only way to achieve real strength. Anything else, like greed or vengeance will make you weak. "  
"I completely agree. I have my precious people, Teuchi and Ayame, who are nice to me and let me buy their food, the old man, who protects me from the villagers who hate me, and a certain someone who is the only kid not to be mean to me and to believe in my dream, even if she doesn't know that she is important to me just yet. But I must get back to my training. It was nice to meet you."  
"It was nice to meet you too. I must be on my way. An by the way, I am a boy, not a girl."  
Naruto was confused and his jaw hung open as he wondered, "But he's so pretty. No Naruto, don't think that about a guy."  
After a few minutes Naruto decided that he should continue his training. "I know that I've seen other shinobi training in chakra control by walking on water," Naruto thought out loud again. "I am in the land of waves, there must be water everywhere, so maybe I should head over to the ocean to continue my practice in chakra control."

One day Later:

Naruto had practiced water-walking all of yesterday and had gotten good enough at it to stand on top of the ocean without sinking. Today he planned to practice running and shinobi skills while he stood on top of the water. By the mid-morning, he had been able to run and perform some simple ninjutsu and some very simple taijutsu while standing on the waves.

As the morning for lifted, he saw a small canoe just drifting in the currents. He ran out to see who or what was in this small boat. When he arrived at the boat he saw a boy about his age who was passed out unconscious laying in the bottom of the boat. He looked at though he had been in the boat for a long time.

His hair was ragged, his skin was sunburnt, and his lips were severely chapped. He looked like he had been drifting in this boat for a couple days or even a week without provisions and was near death. Naruto dragged his boat back to the shore and pulled him out of the boat and up the beach to the forest to get him into the shade to cool him down. He must have been really hot, nearing dehydration and heat stroke after lying in the sun without water. He poured some water down his throat and sat next to him in the shade and waited for him to wake up.

Three Hours Later:

"Wha- Who- Where am I? Don't take me back to them. I don't want to go back please." Naruto turned to see that the boy had woken up. He looked different from any other person he had ever seen before. He was taller than anyone he had ever met, nearly six feet tall. Also, he had curly brown hair and was dressed very strangely.  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I just found you in that boat and brought you to shore. You looked like you might die so I helped you out with shade and water. What is your name, strange boy? My name is Naruto by the way."  
"My name is Two. Thank you so much Naruto, but you should probably leave now. If anyone saw you being nice to me and helping me out, then they would try to hurt you, as they hurt my best friend and as they try to hurt me."  
"Two, what kind of a name is that? Do you have another real name?"  
"Everyone has called me Two since that time," he gave an involuntary shudder as he said that. "My real name Ashihei, Akaike Ashihei, but you should really leave, now."  
"Why? What could be so bad about you that people fear even knowing you?"  
"You don't know? I really must have drifted far. Since you saved my life I will trust you enough to tell you my full story. I come a land that must be very far away if you do not know of my condition. Roughly one year ago, a monster rose up out of the oceans. It was unstoppable, leveling entire villages with one kick. The hero of our country, Aritomo Ebisawa, the god of Fuuinjutsu, was the only one who dared to oppose it . But even he, the highest master of sealing, could not seal it alone. But he did find one way to stop it, but it would cost him his life, and it would require nine children to seal it into.  
This monster was so powerful it could not be sealed into one person, but Aritomo Ebisawa was going to seal different attributes of it into different children. He travelled the land asking for volunteers to sacrifice for their country. I was one who volunteered and he sealed part of it into me."  
At this point Ashihei stood up and pulsed some chakra into his back and out of his back, two gigantic dragon-like wings emerged.  
"Wow, that is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"You know about me and yet you are unafraid; maybe I died and went to heaven. Anyways, inside me he sealed the monster's TWO wings; that's why I'm called two. Each of his attributes were associated with a number from one to nine. The sealing went off as planned, but after it was done, everything was wrong. Everyone looked at us nine as the monster itself, not as nine helpless children who had sacrificed much to save their country. However, not everyone was so mean. My best friend from before the sealing was the only one who looked at us as human beings. He was referred to as the unofficial tenth member of our group.  
But one day they came for us. A group of rogue ninja convinced a mob of people to capture us. In the ensuing fight, my friend was killed, and all of us were captured. However I escaped by using my wings to fly to the ocean and then I stole a boat and set it out to sea. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."  
"So you're just like me then," Naruto said  
"What?"  
"You're like me, and since you told me your story, I'll tell you mine." Naruto then related to him the story of the Kyuubi, and how the fourth Hokage sealed it in him, and how the villagers hated him.  
"You must be very hungry, sorry I haven't offered you food sooner. We should probably head back to Tazuna's house, my sensei and teammates are probably worried about where I am, and we're a little low on food at the moment."

An hour later, at Tazuna's house:

As Naruto and Ashihei approached Tazuna's house, they heard and ear-piercing scream. As they rushed into the house, they saw Tsunami being held hostage by two samurai. Naruto threw three kunai which connected with the first samurai's neck, back and leg, while Ashihei unleashed a blast of wind which threw the second samurai into, and through a wall.  
"Woah, you're a ninja who controls the wind element!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"You should see the wind jutsu that I can do with my wings," Ashihei replied jovially.  
"Thanks Naruto, and your friend-"  
"Ashihei," he interrupted Tsunami. "I met him this morning and we're already good friends."  
"You guys should hurry to help Naruto's teammates, they told me there would be an attack at the bridge."  
And with that they were off, racing toward the bridge.

A/N  
Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfiction, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be welcome. Also, please leave a review saying what you think. In the reviews please tell me how many of the other nine should be included in the stories and whether they should be boys or girls.


End file.
